


Late Night Calls

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: Late night calls will have to do for Cana and Mirajane until one of them makes it home.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 1
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	Late Night Calls

People try to say long distance doesn’t work, but I think it can. I see more relationships end from infidelity when both partners live together than in a long distance relationship. My girlfriend and I have been together since high school, and we’re both getting ready to graduate from different universities, once we do we’re saving up to move in together. I can’t wait for that day to come.

Late night video calls, hugging my pillow and not her, meeting up once a month if our schedules allow. Thank god it’s the age of technology, if it weren’t for free unlimited texting and video chats, I would go crazy waiting to talk to her again. I can’t wait to see her again, hugging my pillow only helps so much. Holding her will always be my favorite choice. 

She’s a bartender, so her nights are long anyway and during the day she’s usually resting. But we make it work. People put so much emphasis on the physical aspects of a relationship it’s crazy. I don’t get how they think they can’t do it. I know the arguments, I’ve read them all from ‘you never know if they’re really being faithful or not’ that to me, shows me more about their past trauma and trust issues than it does about the other partner’s loyalty. It’s all about trust and commitment and being patient and waiting. 

Mira’s so much more to me than a pretty face. (This woman could be a model if she wanted to.) She’s strong, she’s kind, she’s the last woman anyone would want to pick a fight with, and even if there’s oceans in between us I’ll always be hers and hers alone. I don’t care how many looks I get at the bars, I don’t care how many numbers get slipped into my purse, I don’t need any of them. Just because I walked into the club by myself doesn’t mean I’m alone. 

Long distance can work, when two key elements are present. Fidelity and trust. I will never doubt her, unless she ever gave me a reason to. I hope she has the same trust in me. One day it’ll be her in bed with me, in my arms and safe and secure where she belongs. But until then late night video calls and pillow cuddles will have to get me through.


End file.
